Bat Plushies and Eskimo Kisses
by Ashtarok
Summary: Just a cute little fluff story        Dahvie Vanity X Jayy Von Monroe BOTDF Blood On The Dance Floor Yaoi Gay Slash


Do you know that moment when you realize that you're in love, completely and totally, with all your heart and soul? Unfortunately, not alot of people can say they have. I, however, am one of the lucky ones. And to think it happened at the mall's food court. But, hey, that's love for you; unpredictable and wild, but so worth it in the end.

I had just finished paying for two ice creams, Cookies and Cream for Dahvie, Watermelon Sherbert for me, when all of the sudden my little Boo was there, asking for quarters. He had this adorable pout; plump lower lip pooched out, his colorful hair a perfect mess around his face and big, brown eyes peering at me from beneath his bangs. Dahvie was going all-out, using the best damn puppy-dog eyes in the world. And then he started begging.

"Pweeeeeeeez Jayy-Jayy? I really wanna play with the crane machine! There's all these cute little plushies and I only need fifty cents for each try!" God, he can be such a child sometimes. But he's so fucking cute that he can always get away with it! I find it hilarious that although he's older by several years I'm the adult in the relationship. Yup, that's me, Mr. Mom Von Monroe. It was always:

'Dahvie! Put a coat on; it's below forty!' Or

'No cookies before dinner, bitch! You'll ruin your appetite!' Or even

'I don't care if it's not a pill! Fucking drink your medicine and quit whining!'

But I don't mind. My Dahviekins might act like a five-year-old occasionly- okay, okay, alot- but he is still MY Dahviekins. He always knows what he wants and he always does his best to get it. Like me, for example. I probably would've never shown my true feelings if Dahvie hadn't cornered me right after a concert. Sat me down and flat-out told me he didn't know why the hell I hadn't fucked him yet. Said he'd only been dropping hints and clues for months. I felt more than a little dumb but then he kissed me and I honestly didn't care. We started going out the very next day. And we'd been going steady for about seven months before I finally realized I was in love.

After about half a minute of pleading I gave in, handing him a dollar in quarters.

"You don't get anymore so-" But Dahvie was already gone, giant grin on his face as he practically ran back to the crane. I just shook my head and finished paying the cashier, tucking my hot-pink duct-tape wallet away and following Boo's brightly-colored locks, a frozen treat in each hand. Dahvie had on his 'Concentration Face' by the time I arrived, his total and utter focus on the crane and joystick controlling said crane. It was simply the cutest thing I've ever seen; his eyes narrowed, his nose scrunched up and his tongue peeked out of his mouth. The crane made is descent, gaping maw slowly closing around a stuffed penguin and trying to rise before-

"FUUUUCK!" Dahvie groaned, kicking the machine. The plushie had, of course, slipped out. He muttered more curses under his breath, once again pouting, and scuffed the ground with his boots. "Jayy-Jayy?" He turned to me, all wide, innocent eyes. "Do ya think you could-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"I am not going to win you a stuffed animal. Is that what you wanted to ask?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." I held out his cone but he turned away sulkily. Damn it. He was pouting majorly, arms crossed over his chest and scowl firmly on his face. "Dahvie! C'mon eat your fucking ice cream, mkay?" No response, besides a soft 'humph'. I stared at him but he didn't budge, just glared intently at the ground. No. No, no, no, no, no! I was not going to give in, no way, no how, no sir-

"FINE! Gimme the quarters you asshole." Dahvie brightened instantly, grabbing his cone and shoving the coins into my hand.

"I want the bat one!" He demanded with a giggle, already chowing down on his ice cream. I rolled my eyes and looked for it obediently. There! It was kinda cute; a little, round ball of black fluff, with tiny black and orange wings and ears, giant eyes and button nose and a mini smile. Slipping the quarters in, the machine told me to press Start when I was ready to begin. I bit my lip, plotting my course, before hitting the button. The crane carefully slid into position. I lined it up as best I could, breathed a quick prayer to Crane Machine Gods and hit Drop. The metal mouth slowly inched down, jaws clamping shut, then just as slowly returned upwards. Dahvie and I held our breath, eyes locked on the fuzzy bat as it traveled. The crane finally returned to its original post, dropping the stuffed bat down so we could grab it.

"Yay! Jayy you did it!" Dahvie squealed, bouncing up and down as he claimed the prize. "It's sooooo cute! I'm gonna call it Bewitched after our song, mmkay!" He was going a mile-a-minute, whole body nearly vibrating in excitement before he suddenly ceased all movement. I looked down, thinking something was wrong, and got glomped immediately. Dahvie latched onto me, arms cinching around my waist, and burrowed his head into my chest. My own limbs automatically encircled him, pulling him tighter, closer. I could feel his smile as he nuzzled against me. I rested my chin atop his head, burying my face against his hair and inhaling. Mmmm, vanilla and raspberries. Dahvie copied me, rubbing his face against my chest and letting out this little purring noise.

"Thanks Bebé." I couldn't stop my grin. He tilted his head up, as if for a kiss, and I hurried to comply. But instead of pecking my lips, he turned his head slightly. "No. I wanna eskimo kiss." Chocolate eyes glowed at me as he tenderly rubbed the tips of our noses together. I blinked back tears, feeling silly. It was just a nuzzle right? But it wasn't. It was so gentle and passionate, like something only real, true lovers could do. That's the exact moment I realized it. And in one breath my whole world shifted. It wasn't about me, it was about Dahvie. How I could make him happy, what I'd do to see him smile, and just how much I fucking loved him. Temper tantrums, childish antics and hare-brained schemes and all, I loved him.

"I love you." It was blurted out and those brown eyes widened. He'd already told me he did but I had yet to speak those fateful words. But it felt... right. I love him. I, Jeremy Griffis, was in fucking LOVE! I was in love with David Jesus Torres and goddamn it I wanted to scream it for the world to hear. But, that's not highly recommended in a food court. So I kept my mouth shut and kissed Dahvie instead, letting him taste the truth. He smiled into the gentle kiss and drew back slowly.

"Love you too." Dahvie'd already finished his cone and he grabbed my free hand. I merely grinned to myself, blushing as we walked out of the mall, hand in hand, fingers twined.

Every once in awhile instead of passionate love-making we'll pop in a movie and cuddle, that damn little bat sitting in his lap. But I don't mind. After all, it's what enabled me to realize my love for Dahvie.


End file.
